


IN WHICH MEULIN AND JOHN HAVE HOT P33 SEX ALL FURREAKING NIGHT (=^ω^=)

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Characters writing fic, Dream Bubble Sex (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, Pee, Watersports, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: John knew that the dreambubbles could be a wild place on any given night, but he was still surprised when he was accosted by an enthusiastic cattroll asking him to beta-read her Rosemary watersports smutfic. Agreeing turned out to be a good move, though - the fic was hot, its author was hotter, and the sex that it led to was just amazing. In the end it was hard imagine a better way to spending a night than to be together with Meulin, satisfying all of each other's kinkiest piss desires, and getting to read over her shoulder - and with a hand up her skirt - when she wrote more.





	IN WHICH MEULIN AND JOHN HAVE HOT P33 SEX ALL FURREAKING NIGHT (=^ω^=)

"Nrghhhh," John moaned, stretching his arms behind his head then reaching under his glasses to rub his eyes. He blinked and looked around - where the hell was he? He was standing in the middle of something that seemed like a large but generic-looking living room, with various couches and tables and shelves around, but it certainly wasn't anywhere he recognized. 

After a few moments of confusion, though, things started to come back to John. He remembered having curled up in his bed on Earth C not long ago, so that meant he must have fallen asleep and was now finding himself in a dreambubble. That explained the haphazard layout of the room - furniture seemingly randomly scattered about, with couches and chairs facing every which way, some even right up against walls. He knew this sort of thing happened when the dream projection wasn't from someone's memory of a specific location, and was just a conglomeration of things that they had mentally associated together. 

John stretched again and then looked around some more, starting to walk slowly around the room. None of the furniture looked familiar to him, which probably meant that it was from someone else's memory. But he didn't see anyone around in the room. Maybe that meant it had been dreamed up by someone who'd already left the dreambubble, or was off in another room nearby. Or maybe -- oh, wait, there was someone after all, peering at him over the back of a large armchair that was nestled against a corner. 

"Eeeeee em oh gee John you're finally here!" the girl called out in a loud voice as she lifted her face up to be fully visible and waved excitedly. John recognized her as Nepeta's dancestor, who he'd met around the dreambubbles from time to time, though in the bit of the haze of just having woken up - fallen asleep? - in this dream bubble it took a few moments for her name to come to mind. 

"Oh, hey... Meulin, right?" John said, waving back and stepping a bit closer to where she was. No reason not to be friendly, especially since he recalled her being pleasant enough - he was glad to not find himself totally alone in this dreambubble, at the very least. "Oh, wait, you can't hear, right?" John suddenly remembered an important fact about the girl staring at him. He raised his hands to gesture, but hesitated since he wasn't really sure how much he could communicate that way. Maybe he could get out his PDA to message her? Everyone in the dreambubbles seemed to be on Pesterchum or Trollian, at least. 

"Oh, don't worry! Just give me a moment..." Meulin called out, then looked down towards her lap. Apparently she was fumbling with her sylladex, since a moment later a blue headband appeared on her hair, complete with fuzzy cat ears that flanked but didn't totally cover her horns. She reached up and flipped something down along the side of it, bringing an eyepiece in front of her eye. "Okay... Speech to text activated!"

"Uh, okay, that works I guess," John said, watching carefully as the screen in front of Meulin's eye looked like it flashed something across it that she read and responded with a thumbs-up. "So, uh, what's up? Not much going on in this bubble I guess?" 

"Oh. Em. Eff. Gee. John! Well, not much yet, beclaws I just got here no too long ago to wait fur you!" Meulin said, clapping her hands together with a grin and then squealing. 

"I... uh, okay..." John said, blinking at this unexpected display of excitement for a moment, before what the girl had said really sank in. "Wait... you were waiting for me? Like, me specifically?" 

"Yes, purrcisely you! The alpha John, from Earth C," she said, waving her hands enthusiastically and continuing to grin. Then she leaned over to the armrest of the chair and pushed herself up and over in a quick motion, landing deftly on her feet and stepping forward. She was wearing a green blouse and black skirt that looked close enough to what John remembered her style to be, but he'd forgotten just how good they looked on her - though really, most things would have, with the figure she had. "And now you're here!" 

"Uh, yeah, I am. But how would you know that, I thought where you show up in the dreambubbles is totally random?" John said, mumbling a little and trying not to stare as her breasts as they bounced up and down with her excited movements. "And... me specifically? Have we even, uh, met before? I remember a few Meulins from the dreambubbles, but to be honest I'm not sure if any of them were you, as opposed to, uh, other yous I guess. No offense." 

"Oh, mew can find out things about the bubbles if you know where to look and who to ask," Meulin said, her mouth curling into a smug sort of smile for a moment. Then she continued, "And yes you! The exact instance of you that you are! And uh, I don't know if I've talked with you specifically either? I've met plenty of Johns, and there's a few I've added on Trollian to keep in touch in, but it can be hard to keep track of the rest. Even if you're the alpha one." 

"Huh, okay," John said, not really feeling like his first question had been answered in a useful way but nonetheless a bit relieved that time-clone-related confusion didn't seem to be a faux pas. "But okay then, why do you need me specifically?" 

Meulin squealed again and shook her hands frantically in front of her, seeming a bit disconcertingly enthusiastic about something. "I have a furry impurrtant task for you, John!" She paused for a moment for emphasis. "I need you to beta my RoseMary smutfic!" 

"What." John blinked and stared at the girl as she grinned back at him expectantly.

"I need you to beta my RoseMary smutfic!" Meulin repeated.

"I... don't know what those words mean," John replied, after a bit of an awkward pause. 

"Oh. My. Effing. God. John! You really need to learn your fandom terminology," Meulin exclaimed with a laugh, and rolled her eyes so conspicuously that it was easy to tell in spite of them being ghostly white. "Well, okay. Furst of all, a beta reader is someone who reads over a story befur it's published and offers feedback. So basically an editor." 

"Well, okay. I guess that's straightforward enough," John said, shrugging. He knew Meulin was a prolific writer of all sorts of things, so asking him to edit something she wrote made sense at least. 

"Good! And then a smutfic is... well, smutty fiction! A written story of a purrnographic nature," Meulin said, raising her hands over her mouth and giggling, apparently delighted by the concept.

"Oh. Uh..." John was a lot less sure how to respond to that. Meulin wanted him to edit some _porn_ she'd written? Given her reputation it was probably pretty good - at least, assuming it was something he was into - but man, that just felt _awkward_. But it must have been something Meulin asked her friends to do often, since she was back to the same expectant smile, not appearing embarrassed at all. And John's curiosity was starting to nag at him about it, too. "Alright, I guess?" 

"Good. And RoseMary is the ship name fur your friends Rose and Kanaya! It's so pawdorable, isn't it?" Meulin started to squeal once again, squeezing her hands against her cheeks. 

"Oh, I see," John said. Then he blinked again, as he started to process the full sentence that Meulin had mentioned. "Wait, _what_? What the fuck, you're writing porn about my friends? And you're asking me to edit it?" John clenched his hands into fists, suddenly feeling indignant on their behalf.

"Yes!" Meulin's voice and expression seemed just as enthusiastic as before, seeming to not notice John's anger, and maybe not even conceiving of the possibility of him reacting that way at all. "Rose specifically requested you as a beta reader when she and Kanaya commissioned the fic!" 

"Wait... what?" John's anger disappeared as quickly as it came, replaced by bewilderment over the latest surreal-seeming sentence out of Meulin's mouth. "Rose and Kanaya... asked you to write porn of them? And Rose told you to find me as your editor for it?" He took a few steps backwards to a nearby couch, plopping down onto the cushions as he tried to make sense of things. 

"Purrcisely! And it's Rose and Kanaya from Earth C so that's why I specifically needed to find this version of you!" Meulin took a few steps closer, still grinning hopefully. "So, does that mean that you'll do it?" 

"I... uh, I still don't..." John let his voice trail off, taking a few deep breaths and collecting his thoughts. With the initial shock worn off, he was finding that what Meulin had said actually seemed pretty believable. Rose and Kanaya certainly weren't shy when it came to sex, and if they'd gotten to know someone with Meulin's hobbies he had no trouble picturing them requesting her to write some porn starring themselves. At this point he couldn't see himself not saying yes, both because he trusted Rose and because at this point his curiosity really couldn't stand the idea of _not_ knowing what this fic was like. "Uh, did Rose say why she wanted me to read it?" 

"Yes, she said that since you knew her and Kanaya so furry well, you'd be able to tell if efurrything is in-character and makes sense for them!" Meulin clasped her hands together as she spoke, seeming like she valued that ability very highly. Then she continued, "And also she said you'd really appreciate the content! And that I should waggle my eyebrows like her when I told you that, though I don't think if I can do it as well as her." She did her best to try, nonetheless. 

"I see," John replied, intimately familiar with the exact eyebrow waggle that Rose wanted communicated to him. He was lucky enough to be one of her frequent fuckbuddies, and that facial gesture invariably meant she was looking to do something naughty. And more than that, most of the time it meant she wanted to do something involving the favorite fetish they both shared. And John knew it was Kanaya's big fetish too, so if the two of them had requested some porn and Rose suggested him specifically... "So uh, does that mean the fic is about..." His voice trailed off, feeling a bit hesitant to casually mention his biggest kink unprompted.

"About pee? Yes, absolutely!" Well, that answered his question without him having to say it, and seemed to perk up Meulin even more than she had been already. She bounced up and down on her feet squealing a few times, before hopping over and onto the couch with enough force to jolt it backwards a few inches across the carpet. She curled her arms around her knees and leaned in excitedly to continue talking. "Oh em gee oh em gee oh em gee, waterspurrts is my biggest furreaking kink and I'm one of the Meulins that writes the most of it on the fanfic archive fur the whole of paradox space! And Rose and Kanaya really liked my work so much that hey commissioned me to write this fur them, eeeeeeeeeeee! It's just, so pawesome and so incredibly exciting!" 

"Huh. That... actually sounds really awesome, when you put it like that," John said, cracking a smile at the girl next to him. The whole concept still sounded bizarre to him, but well, if Rose and Kanaya liked the idea then he wasn't going to complain. And finding that Meulin was another friend who shared his fetish had suddenly made him feel a bit warmer towards her, too. 

"It pawsitively is! Sooooo... Does that mean you'll beta it fur me?" Meulin said, putting her hands together under her chin and giving him the biggest hopeful grin. 

"Yeah, okay, I guess so. I could do that sometime, sure," John replied, knowing deep inside that he absolutely wanted to say yes but finding it a bit hard to actually respond so firmly out loud. 

"Yay! Thank mew so much! And purrhaps sometime like... right now!" Meulin replied, quickly popping up on her knees and scootching towards John. She wrapped her arms around him for a big hug - and a pretty tight one too, knocking the wind out of him a little - then proceeded to uncaptchalogue a laptop computer and set it across John's thighs. "I've only written the furst two chapters so far! But I really want to get those betaed so I can send Rose and Kanaya a purrliminary version for approval!" 

John looked down at the computer, then up at the girl still embracing him, flashing a bit of a nervous grin. "Err, okay, I guess. And I guess I go off somewhere private to read it?" Any other arrangement for reading porn seemed like it would be exceedingly awkward, but John already had a hunch what Meulin's response would be. 

"I mean, you could if you _really_ want to," Meulin said, her face curling into a pout for a moment. It was then back to her usual excited smile as she continued, "But it would be so much easier if you just read it here and now. I mean, we are already somewhere purrivate, it's just the two of us here! And it shouldn't be too pawkward to read it around the person who wrote it and wants your feedback." 

"I dunno, that might make it sort of more awkward?" John said, though thinking about it he wasn't sure that was true. "Well, regardless, it seems like it would still feel kind of weird..." 

"Aww, well, could you at least start reading here? And go off to another room if you actually feel weird about it?" Meulin said. "That way we can talk about anything you do or don't like as you're reading, and I can make corrections right away! Which is the most impurrtant part of all of this."

"I guess that makes sense..." John replied, still a bit unsure but finding himself slowly starting to warm up to the idea. Meulin was right that it was just the two of them, and after getting past the initial shock at the concept, he was starting to agree that he didn't expect to be too self-conscious reading porn in front of the author - especially given how enthusiastic her attitude seemed to be. And anyway, in spite of Meulin's quirkiness he was finding himself charmed by her friendliness and enthusiasm, and her openness about her smut-writing. "So, yeah, sure, okay. I mean, as long as you aren't going to mind if I'm turned on by it." 

Meulin gave a delighted chuckle at that. "Oh em eff gee ell em aye oh, John, I would only mind if you _weren't_ turned on by it! That's purretty much the entire point," she said, slapping an arm against his upper back. Then she proceeded to slide over closer, plopping her butt down right next to John and pushing up against his side, then putting an arm around his back and resting her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh. "Em oh gee em oh gee, seeing people get turned on my work makes this kittytroll feel so furreaking good!" 

"Oh, well that's a relief then," John said, leaning back and pushing gently against his new friend, appreciating the physical affection. He then turned his attention to the laptop in front of him. It looked pretty much like a standard white MacBook, except in place of what would have been the Apple logo was Meulin's symbol lit up green. He reached down to open the computer, and found that as he lifted up the screen, two triangles popped out of the case above it - it took him a moment to realize they were supposed to represent cat ears, which really should have been obvious right away from Meulin's whole motif. It looked like each one had a small speaker - Meulin wouldn't get much use out of that feature of them, but at least the speaker grill looked designed to represent the inside of the cat ear. 

"Okay! Let me bring up the fic," Meulin said, her voice screeching a little loudly given how close she was to John's ear, but he was getting used to it. He waited for her to reach over to the keyboard, but instead the cursor started moving on its own - John glanced over and saw that Meulin was now wearing some sort of fingerless glove with circuitry on the back, and her hand motions with it matched up with what was happening on the computer. She moved over and clicked on a file to open it, bringing up a word processor on the screen.

### 

ROSEMARY WATERSPURRTS (PURRLIMINARY VERSION, TITLE TBD)

by amorosityCatalyst

#### 

CHAPTER 1

"Pawright!" Meulin said, and then she reached up to her headband to pull down a second eyepiece over her other eye. She continued to make some hand motions with her glove, but this time nothing happened on the computer on John's lap. "Okay, I'm set up so I can edit the fic from my headband computer here and change things right away if I need to." 

"Sounds good," John said. "Guess I'll start reading then!" He turned his attention back to the screen in front of him and scrolled past the title.

"Hello My Dear Rose I Have Arrived Home".  UPON HEARING THOSE WORDS A SMILE SPREAD ACROSS ROSE'S FACE, AND SHE QUICKLY SET ASIDE HER BOOK AND GOT OFF OF THE COUCH. IT ONLY TOOK A FEW MOMENTS FOR HER TO STRIDE OFUR TO THE ENTRANCEWAY OF THEIR HOUSE, WHERE KANAYA HAD JUST CLOSED THE DOOR BEHIND HER. ROSE SMILED AT HER MATESPRIT AND WRAPPED HER ARMS AROUND HER, PUSHING IN TO PLANT A KISS ON KANAYA'S LIPS. THE TROLL HAPPILY RETURNED THE AFFECTION BEFORE CONTINUING,  "I See That You Must Have Missed Me".

"Aww, that's pretty cute, actually," John said, mostly talking to himself, but figuring that was the sort of comment Meulin wouldn't mind hearing - and sure enough she squealed with delight. John wasn't quite sure what Meulin really wanted him to do when it came to editing the fic, but he made sure to read along slowly and deliberately and at least look for any typos or mistakes for that. He was also a bit surprised to find it written in her quirk, but he supposed that just must be how trolls wrote these things.

ROSE SIGHED HAPPILY AND PRESSED HER BODY UP CLOSE AGAINST KANAYA'S, MAKING SURE THAT HER BOOBS PUSHED FIRMLY AGAINST HER WIFE.  "Oh, yes, you could certainly say that. I've been quite eagerly looking forward to continuing our... activities, shall we say, from before you left." SHE SMILED NAUGHTILY AT HER PARTNER, LETTING HER HANDS BRUSH AGAINST KANAYA'S REAR BEFORE REACHING TO GUIDE THE GIRL'S GRASP TO HER OWN BOTTOM. WITH A SATISFIED CHUCKLE SHE SLID KANAYA'S HANDS UP UNDERNEATH HER SHORT SKIRT, LETTING HER F33L THAT SHE WASN'T WEARING ANY PANTIES. "I've ensured there's no obstacles to having my nether regions pushed against some part of your body at the soonest possible opportunity."

John gulped. Well, she'd said it was a porn fic after all, but he hadn't quite expected things to get to the point quite that quickly. And also he hadn't expected it to be nearly so alluring - the descriptions definitely gave him a vivid picture of his friends in his mind, helped out by the fact that the dialogue was good enough he could almost _hear_ Rose saying those things to her wife.

KANAYA LET OUT A PLEASED MURMUR AS SHE GAVE ROSE'S BARE BUTT A FIRM SQU33ZE.  "My My Rose You Really Are Quite Insatiable With These Things. But Fortunately For Both Of Us I Am Similarly Insatiable And Also Similarly Bare Underneath My Skirt".  WITH A BIT OF A SH33PISH LAUGH KANAYA BUNCHED UP HER KN33-LENGTH SKIRT AS AN INVITATION FUR HER MATESPRIT TO RECIPROCATE THE GROPING. ROSE SLID HER HANDS UNDERNEATH AND ONTO KANAYA'S PURRFECT BUTT, SQUEALING HAPPILY UPON FINDING NO PANTIES IN THE WAY. KANAYA PRESSED ANOTHER KISS ONTO ROSE'S LIPS AS THEY ENJOYED F33LING EACH OTHER UP, BEFORE PULLING BACK TO CONTINUE SPEAKING.  "I Must Say Going Without Underwear Was Quite An Exhilarating Experience Which I Felt Constantly Reminded Of By The Pleasant Breeze Outdoors. It Certainly Kept Me Acutely Aware Of My Desire To Return Home And Fuck My Dear Human Wife. And You May Be Interested To Know That It Also Left Me Quite Acutely Aware Of My Need To Urinate And A Surprisingly Strong Desire To Empty My Bladder Wherever I Happened To Be Standing".

Well _damn_. That had gotten significantly smuttier than the last paragraph, and also significantly hotter. John moaned softly and shifted slightly, feeling an erection growing in his pants. He wasn't sure what he'd been imagining Meulin's writing to be like, but probably not this - he had expected to be turned on by it, probably, but certainly not this much and this quickly. Meulin's writing had given him a quite clear picture of Rose and Kanaya feeling each other up, and also a lovely bonus mental image of Kanaya standing there and relieving herself from under her skirt. It was the sort of thing that it seemed like he should feel ashamed to be imagining, much less reading, if it wasn't for the fact that the subjects of this fantasy apparently asked for it to be written and wanted him to help edit it. On a bit of further thought it was hard to imagine either of them particularly minding him fantasizing about them, anyway. And after all, he did hook up with Rose often and he knew very well how much she seemed to enjoy him mentioning sexy thoughts he'd had about her. And if the subject came up when Kanaya was around, she was invariably curious if she had appeared in those fantasies, and was amused to hear if she did but acted jokingly-offended if not.

AS KANAYA SPOKE A GRIN GREW ACROSS ROSE'S FACE AND SHE GAVE THE GIRL'S BUTT ANOTHER GOOD SQU33ZE.  "My, my, _Kanaya_. I may have to bring you out sometime with a full bladder and no underwear and see where you decide to be standing when you act on your desires. Of course, seeing that I received no pictures of green puddles in unseemly locations, I trust that said desires went unfulfilled this time around?"  ROSE RAISED AN EYEBROW TO GO WITH HER MISCHIEVOUS SMIRK AS SHE LOOKED INTO HER MATESPRIT'S EYES, AND A SMALL BASHFUL SMILE FROM KANAYA CONFURMED HER ANSWER.  "Excellent. So, in that case, perhaps I should escort you to the bathroom. And by 'the bathroom' I mean wherever in our lovely house you decide to use as your load gaper. In fact, I may take the opportunity to answer the call of nature there myself."

"Eeeeee, John, what do you think so far?" Meulin squealed, squeezing her arm tightly around his body and nuzzling her face against his neck as she read over his shoulder. "Any recommendations fur changes I should make? And do you think it's sexy enough?" 

"I, uh. Wow. Yeah, I think it's plenty sexy, geez," John replied, feeling himself blushing both from what he'd just read and from pondering how to even talk about the arousal he was experiencing. After a moment he decided to just respond to her easiest question. "And uh, wouldn't Rose say 'toilet' instead of 'load gaper' since that's the troll word? So... 'wherever in our lovely house you decide to use as your toilet'?" John gulped again as he thought about that sentence, and the image it gave him of his friends doing what was described. 

"Oh em gee you're right, let me fix that!" Meulin's hand with her computer glove had been resting next to John's thigh, but now she lifted it up and quickly went to work doing something. A moment later the document on his screen updated, the phrase 'load gaper' replaced by 'toilet' as he'd suggested. "Okay!" John nodded his approval and continued reading.

A NAUGHTY SMILE SPREAD ACROSS KANAYA'S FACE AS WELL, AND SHE LOOKED BACK INTO ROSE'S GAZE AS SHE HELD THE GIRL TIGHT.  "I Do Not Believe Any Escorting Will Be Necessary As We Are Already In Our Foyer Which Both Of Us Have Decided Functions Perfectly Well As A Ladies Room",  SHE SAID, SOUNDING SMUGLY DELIGHTED IN HER INDECOROUS INTENTIONS. SHE WAGGLED HER EYEBROWS AT ROSE AND THEN GLANCED CONSPICUOUSLY AROUND THE AREA, REMINDING HER PARTNER THAT THERE WAS A REASON THAT THE BLINDS FUR THE WINDOWS HERE ALWAYS REMAINED CLOSED, AND THE FEW ITEMS LOCATED THERE WERE ALL CHOSEN TO BE EASILY WASHED OFF.  "And As Tempting It Is To Simply Avail Myself Of One Of The Corners Of The Room To Use As A Urinal I Was Thinking Instead We Could Engage In Our Favorite Type Of Bucket Filling",  SHE SAID, PROC33DING TO UNCAPTCHALOGUE A FAIRLY SMALL CLEAR PLASTIC PAIL, ADORNED ON THE UPPURR RIM WITH A BAND OF THEIR SYMBOLS AND HEARTS.

"So John, how hot is it? Is it turning you on?" Meulin asked excitedly, reaching her arm around his front to embrace him in a big hug as she continued to nuzzle against his shoulder a bit. 

"Uh, I mean, yeah, it really is," John said, not sure how else to respond to that. Meulin squeaked delightedly and squeezed even tighter, eliciting a gasp from John. He squirmed a bit under her grasp, and also let his shorts shift a bit where his now-hard dick was pushing uncomfortably against them. "It's... Just wow, like, really hot. I mean I'm not used to talking about porn, or reading it I guess, but I'm uh pretty sure it's accomplishing what it's going for." Meulin made some sort of happy-sounding noise at that - was she purring? - and between that and the rest of her affection John felt urged on to say a bit more. "Like, I'm reading slowly to try to proofread and edit it I guess? So I spend a little while looking at each sentence to make sure I'm not missing anything. But that means I end up _thinking_ about each sentence and... well, that's a lot of really nice mental images." 

"Eeeeee! John that's just about the most flattering feedback pawsible!" Meulin squealed yet again, pushing in even closer against him and bouncing on the couch a little in excitement. "Oh em gee can you describe in any more detail? Like what are the mental images it's giving mew? Do they feel like they'd be things which could pawsibly be canon?" 

John blushed again, trying to figure out how to answer that. "Canon? Like, things Rose and Kanaya would do in real life? I mean... yeah, I think so, if they were in a kinky mood with each other? That's kind of what makes it so hot, I guess. Like, I uh, kind of hook up with Rose sometimes, and she definitely does some things like... peeing weird places and acting seductive about it like that? And I think Kanaya does too? And I know they do actually do it in their foyer sometimes. So it's all stuff I could actually imagining them saying and doing and... yeah." John trailed off, feeling like his cheeks were burning.

"Oh em gee that's purrfect then! It sounds like they'll like it just as much as mew, in that case. Rose said she thought your purrousal would be a good gauge fur how they'd like it. And Kanaya said she would be furry disappointed if you didn't have lots of sexy thoughts about both of them," Meulin said, continuing to purr enthusiastically after finishing speaking. John still felt a bit incredulous that his enjoyment of it would be a good indicator of what Rose and Kanaya would feel, even if the two of them had apparently suggested it would. But then again, he wasn't really sure what they _would_ have wanted from it if not something that would still have been arousing even if it wasn't about them. John's musing about the subject was cut off about there, though, when Meulin nudged him again. "Eeeeee silly, keep reading, don't get lost in your own fantasies!"

ROSE FELT SO EXCITED AT THAT IDEA THAT SHE COULDN'T HELP BUT BOUNCE UP AND DOWN ON HER H33LS AS KANAYA DECLARED HER INTENTIONS, AND HER MOTIONS ONLY REMINDED HER THAT SHE DID HAVE QUITE AN URGE TO P33 THAT HAD BUILT WHILE SHE WAS CURLED UP ON THE SOFA. SHE REACHED OVER WITH A GIGGLE AND TRACED HER FINGER ALONG THE BRIM OF THE BUCKET INTO WHICH SHE'D SOON HANDLE THAT URGE. "Mmmph, that sounds absolutely wonderful, my dear. You're always so good at reminding me exactly why I human married you," SHE SAID, LEANING IN TO PLANT A FEW QUICK AFFECTIONATE KISSES ON KANAYA'S CH33K. THEN ROSE RELAXED HER TIGHT EMBRACE, PROMPTING KANAYA TO DO THE SAME, AND TOOK A SMALL STEP BACKWARDS FROM THE GIRL. SHE LOOKED DOWN BETW33N THEIR CROTCHES AND HIKED UP THE FRONT OF HER SKIRT TO REVEAL HER BARE PUSSY. "So then, shall we?" 

John groaned a little, really wanting to hump his boner against his pants as he read. He focused on resisting that urge, though, since even with everything that had happened thus far, that just felt a little much to do with Meulin clinging to his side. So instead he exhaled slowly and deliberately to calm himself for a moment, and focused on what his job of beta reader entailed. "Uh, so here it wouldn't really make sense for Rose to say 'human married', I don't think?" 

Meulin giggled for a moment. "Pfft! I mean, it wouldn't make sense, except that she says that ironically a lot, especially to her matespurrit! That I'm purrfectly sure about, I've done my research on their habits and manners of speaking." 

"Uh, well, okay then," John said. Maybe he remembered Rose saying that, actually? It did sound like the sort of thing she might do. In any case, he wasn't so interested in discussing it further rather than reading on ahead.

KANAYA S33MED TO AGR33 THAT THEY SHOULD, SINCE SHE PROC33DED TO PULL UP HER OWN SKIRT AND SWING THE BUCKET INTO THE SPACE BETW33N THEIR CROTCHES. BOTH GIRLS SLID THEIR THIGHS APART, TAKING THE OPPURRTUNITY TO OGLE EACH OTHER'S PUSSIES AS THEY SPREAD THEIR LEGS. KANAYA HELD THE BUCKET BY ITS HANDLE AND POSITIONED IT UP AGAINST HER INNER THIGHS, MOSTLY IN FRONT OF HER BUT ENOUGH OF IT UNDERNEATH HER CROTCH THAT HER P33 STREAM WOULD CERTAINLY FLOW RIGHT IN. ROSE STEPPED IN TO A SIMILAR POSITION ON THE OTHER SIDE, ALMOST PINNING THE BUCKET IN PLACE WITH THEIR LEGS, THOUGH KANAYA CONTINUED TO HOLD IT BY THE HANDLE TO SUPPORT THE WEIGHT OF THE LIQUID THAT WOULD SOON BE FILLING IT. ROSE AND KANAYA LOOKED EACH OTHER IN THE EYE WITH A SMILE, THEN BACK DOWN BETW33N THEIR LEGS, LEANING BACK AND GETTING COMFURTABLE AND SETTLING IN TO RELIEVE THEMSELVES.  "Ahhhhh!"

"Mmph!" John was gently rocking his hips now, having given up on trying to stay totally still with the throbbing erection in his pants. God, he had only _just_ gotten to the part of the fic where Rose and Kanaya were going to start to pee, and he was already aching to masturbate to all of the incredibly hot thoughts Meulin's writing had given him. He wasn't sure how long this was going to be, but there was no way he was going to read through much more of this without needing to handle that somehow. "Uhhh... would you mind if I took this off to another room to read it for a moment? I could come back soon, I just need to... you know..." 

"Oh, you should feel free to touch yourself here as you're reading! That's furry valuable feedback to have, actually!" Meulin replied in her usual gleeful voice, not missing a beat. John turned his head to look at her in a bit of shock, and at least this time she seemed to pick up on his consternation. "I mean, you don't have to feel pawkward, I don't mind at all! If it helps, I meowst definitely touch myself a lot while I'm writing." Meulin gave a sly smile and a wink.

"Uh, I mean..." John said, trying to figure out how to react to that - and between his bewilderment as well as all of the thoughts of Rose and Kanaya he was already having, his mind only barely lingered on drawing up a mental image of what the girl next to him had just said she did. "Even if you don't mind that doesn't make it not feel awkward! I mean, you'd still be sitting there and staring while I was..." his voice trailed off, feeling a bit embarrassed to even say what she was proposing he do. 

"Hmm! Purrhaps it would be less weird if I helped? That way we're both doing something," Meulin replied. John whipped his head around to stare at her in surprise yet again - was she really suggesting what he thought she was? Her smile looked so warm and innocent that he thought he must have been misinterpreting her. But then Meulin raised a hand and curled her fingers around into a cylinder, moving her wrist to make an unmistakable gesture. 

"What." John blinked his eyes. "You mean... you'd do that? You _want to_ do that? Because I'm reading your fic?" He wasn't sure what to make of this, really. He had always been vaguely aware that all sorts of sexual shenanigans happened in the dreambubbles, but it was pretty flabbergasting to be propositioned by a troll he had only really just met. She was a _really attractive_ troll he'd just met, though, and in his already-horny state John certainly felt inclined to accept. 

"Sure! You're cute and friendly and seem like fun," Meulin replied with a smile, then leaned in to plant a quick kiss on John's cheek. He gasped, and Meulin giggled delightedly before continuing, "And well I like getting furrisky with my friends sometimes! Purrticularly if they're enjoying one of my fics so much, and being absolutely pawdorable with trying to purrtend they aren't so turned on." She leaned in a little closer, gazing into John's eyes, and sliding her computer glove off of her hand. Then she placed her palm over John's crotch, rubbing gently at the bulge created by his erection. John shivered and pulled his hand over, but only to gently place it on top of hers. 

"Um, wow, okay," John replied, finding his heart beating quickly and his breaths short and quick. _Oh my god, this was really happening._ His mind raced to think how to respond. "Uh, I think you're really cute and friendly too, by the way," he said, leaning his head over to try to reciprocate the girl's gesture. He was at kind of an awkward angle, but Meulin leaned in so his lips could just barely push against her cheek. "And... you're really hot, not gonna lie." Was she ever - he had certainly noticed that before and had made a conscious effort to not to fixate too much on her figure, but now that he was actively thinking about it, _damn_. And wow, with how she was sitting one of her breasts had definitely been pressed up against his side this whole time.

"Aww! You're really sweet," Meulin replied, shifting even closer and pressing her attractive body against him even more than she already had been. Her hand had started to rub rhythmically back and forth against the fly of his pants, and John couldn't help but rock his hips back and forth. "Sooo... mew wanna unzip fur me?" God, she just had the most seductive voice when she wanted to, and even the cute cat puns didn't make her sound any less alluring. John nodded and reached down to his crotch, quickly undoing his belt and button, and then unzipping his pants and sliding them down a bit. That left just his boxers between Meulin's hand and his dick, and after she gave a few teasing rubs along the length of his erection through the fabric of his underwear, she made a quick motion and pulled the waistband up and over to expose him. "Eeeee it looks so cute and fuckable!"

"Heh, uh, thanks?" John said, not quite sure if he was a fan of the first description she'd used, but definitely couldn't object to the second. And then she pushed her thumb against the head of his penis, tracing around and over it slowly and making him shiver and squirm under her touch. Her hand proceeded to wrap around the shaft and start rubbing up and down. "Ohh, fuck, Meulin that feels so good..." John wasn't really sure what else to say, so he just thrust his hips against her touch. He also shifted his upper body, taking the arm that was kind of awkwardly pushed across her front and wrapping it around her back, pulling her into an embrace like she was doing to him. His hand slid along her side and ended up pushing down on some soft skin - after a moment John realized it was her breast. "Oh, shit, sorry!" 

Meulin murmured confusedly for a moment as John quickly pulled his hand away, then laughed. "Pfffff! John, you can touch my boob, I mean I'm touching your human bulge!" She rubbed a bit harder to make her point, and after groaning John reached back in, spreading his fingers and pushing his whole hand against her soft chest. Meulin purred happily, nuzzling in closer to John's shoulder as she continued to play with his dick. God, she was amazing at it - she seemed to know just the right way to push him farther along than he'd been, then back off the intensity, building him up much more slowly than he would if he'd just gone to town himself. John whimpered and panted as she went on with that, leaning his head back a little. But then she lifted her mouth up close to his ear and spoke in the closest thing to a whisper he'd heard her manage. "John! Don't furget to read some more of the fic, you were just getting to the good part! I want my words to make you come just as much as my fingers will!" Well, when she put it like that...

ROSE MURMURED HAPPILY AS SHE GAZED DOWN ON THE STREAM OF P33 SHE WAS NOW RELEASING INTO THE BUCKET. SHE HAD ALMOST IMMEDIATELY GOTTEN TO FULL FORCE, AND NOW HER PISS WAS PROJECTING FURWARD IN AN ARC TO THE BOTTOM EDGE OF THE BUCKET FARTHEST FROM HER. IT QUICKLY STARTED TO COLLECT THERE, FORMING A PALE YELLOWISH POOL THAT QUICKLY BECAME COVERED IN BUBBLES AS HER STREAM SPLATTERED DOWN NOISILY INTO THE URINE ALREADY THERE. ROSE HADN'T N33DED TO LOOK UP TO KNOW THAT HER MATESPRIT WAS WATCHING LUSTFULLY, AND SURE ENOUGH KANAYA SOON LET OUT A LOW GROAN.  "Dear I Will Never Not Be Impressed And Also Turned On By Your Ability To Begin Urinating On Command Anywhere And Everywhere You Choose To Do So",  SHE SAID, SHIFTING SLIGHTLY AS SHE WAS EVIDENTLY TRYING TO RELAX AND BEGIN HER OWN STREAM. ROSE TOOK A MOMENT AWAY FROM ADMIRING HER OWN FLOWING URINE TO SMIRK UP AT HER WIFE WITH A RAISED EYEBROW. KANAYA GAVE A SH33PISH SMILE BACK BEFUR RETURNING TO STARING AT ROSE'S PISSING PUSSY AND ADDING,  "I Will Also Never Get Tired Of Watching You Relieve Yourself Into A Bucket Or Any Other Conveniently Available Container Or Really Anywhere Else Either".

John moaned as he read, squeezing Meulin closer with the arm he had around her as he continued to rock against her hand. She seemed to perfectly pick up on when one of his mental images was _particularly_ good, tugging harder and pushing her thumb against the tip of his penis, making him feel like he was on a direct path to orgasm until she backed off the intensity once again.

"Likewise, my darling Kanaya. I'm eagerly anticipating the show,"  ROSE SAID, TEASING HER PARTNER EFUR SO SLIGHTLY AS SHE ENJOYED THE BLISSFUL F33LING OF CONTINUING TO DRAIN HER BLADDER. JUST ABOUT THEN KANAYA SIGHED AND ROSE LOOKED OVER TO HER JADE GR33N PUSSY IN TIME TO S33 A SMALL DRIBBLE FLOW OUT AND THEN A CONTINUOUS STREAM. IT PICKED UP IN INTENSITY QUICKLY, SPRAYING INTO THE POOL OF ROSE'S YELLOW HUMAN P33 THAT WAS FILLING THE BOTTOM INCH OR SO OF THE BUCKET. IT DIDN'T TAKE LONG FUR THE MORE VIBRANT TINT OF KANAYA'S URINE TO CHANGE THE COLOR OF THE LIQUID COLLECTING IN THE BUCKET.  "Mmmm, a truly lovely sight, indeed,  ROSE SAID, MURMURING HAPPILY AS SHE WATCHED KANAYA PISS, THEN CONTINUED,  "And for the record, I acquired my ability to spray out urine without hesitation simply by repeatedly relieving myself in unladylike places until I lost all compunction about doing so. Perhaps you should practice doing the same."  SHE CHUCKLED DELIGHTEDLY AND WAVED HER HIPS BACK AND FORTH, WAVING HER STREAM ACROSS KANAYA'S AS THEY BOTH CONTINUED TO P33 INTO THE BUCKET AND THE LEVEL OF THEIR COMBINED URINE RAISED ALONG THE SIDES SURPRISINGLY QUICKLY.

And given what John was reading, there were a _lot_ of really good mental images going through his head right now. All of this was very much his kink, and he groaned at the vivid thoughts he was now having of Rose and Kanaya emptying their bladders together into a bucket. John had never really gotten into written porn before, and hadn't sought out any for his particular kink, but he was realizing he must have been really missing out if words were getting him this worked up. Of course, that was certainly being aided on by what the sexy troll responsible for all of these words was doing with her hand as she purred into his shoulder.

KANAYA CHUCKLED NERVOUSLY, BEFORE GRUNTING A BIT AS SHE SQU33ZED HER MUSCLES TO SPRAY OUT A THICKER STREAM OF GR33N URINE INTO THE BUCKET BELOW.  "Well I Could Possibly Attempt Some Version Of That If You Were Sufficiently Encouraging Of Me",  SHE SAID, SQUIRMING SLIGHTLY IN A WAY THAT ROSE COULD TELL MEANT SHE WAS INTRIGUED BY THE IDEA BUT ALSO INSECURE ABOUT IT.  "Perhaps I Could Begin By Using Your Breasts As My Next Urinal",  SHE SAID, AN EXCITED SMILE GROWING ACROSS HER FACE. SHE REACHED UP TO GIVE ONE OF ROSE'S BOOBS A SQU33ZE, THEN TURNED HER ATTENTION BACK TO THE BUCKET BELOW AS SHE DIRECTED HER STREAM TO HIT THE BUBBLY LIQUID BELOW AT THE SAME SPOT ROSE'S WAS.

" _Ooh!_ " John gasped and shivered, feeling an unexpected surge of arousal through his body right about then, and whimpering as it was followed up by a small squirt of precum from his dick. Meulin squealed delightedly as it ran onto her fingers, and with another excited jerk she coaxed out another squirt, but then slowly backed John down from the edge of orgasm. "Ohhhh..."

"Enjoying yourself?" Meulin said, having gone back to her best seductive voice. But then she started to giggle and shifted over to a teasing tone instead. "Mmmm... I hope mew aren't furgetting you're supposed to be proofreading!" 

"I'm - hngh - doing my best to read it carefully... Haven't spotted anything more... It's kind of hard now, though..." John replied, finding himself panting heavily and struggling to speak much. 

"It's not the only thing that's hard!" Meulin said with a laugh, leaning in to kiss John's cheek again as she gave a purposeful tug at his erection. "Don't worry, I read this part carefully a couple times earlier. And purrhaps you'd appreciate knowing I meowst definitely had my hand between my legs." She giggled again, then nuzzled John's face as she continued to work her magic on his dick. "Keep reading!"

"Now Kanaya, that would hardly count, would it? I hope you do piss on my tits the next time you need to go, but I think it's firmly established that my body is a familiar bathroom for you. Maybe it would be good practice if we did it while on a walk in the park, though..."  ROSE TRAILED OFF, SMIRKING AS SHE WATCHED KANAYA BLUSH A D33P GR33N UPON HEARING THAT SUGGESTION. SHE LOOKED BACK DOWN AT WHAT SHE WAS DOING INTO THE BUCKET, SAVORING THE F33LING OF SPRAYING OUT HER NOW-DWINDLING STREAM AND ADMIRING THE QUANTITY OF FLUID SHE AND KANAYA HAD PISSED OUT TOGETHER.  "Mmmmmm, well, if you _are_ interested in training your ability to urinate on command, I would be happy to help. My proposition is simple: when you need to tinkle, come to me and I'll tell you where to sprinkle. Of course you could veto any locations you aren't okay with, but I think I'd be able to offer a smorgasbord of places to do the deed that are the right mix of enticing and embarrassing for our goals,"  SHE SAID, WAGGLING HER EYEBROWS, AND ALSO HER HIPS, THOUGH HER STREAM WAS NOW BASICALLY A TRICKLE INTO THE BUCKET. WITH A GRUNT SHE SQU33ZED OUT A FEW LAST SPURTS, THEN LET THE LAST DRIBBLES OUT, ENJOYING GETTING TO F33L EMPTY AND ANGLING HER DRIPPING PUSSY FOR KANAYA TO BETTER VIEW.  "Ahhhhhh."

"Oh god... Meulin, I think I'm gonna..." John groaned. Holy _shit_ , all of those amazing mental images were just too much for him, and he felt like he was about to absolutely explode, humping his hips needily against his partner's hand in anticipation.

But Meulin seemed to have other ideas, since she started to back off the intensity once again, leaving John to whimper. "Purrrr... Good boy, you're almost there. Just read a little more and let your cute kitty furriend do her thing..."

"I Believe I Can Trust You For That Task And Look Forward To Hearing Where I Am Instructed To Quote Unquote Sprinkle When I Need To Take A Piss Again. By Which I Mean The Second Time After I Use Your Rumblespheres Per Our Agreement",  KANAYA SAID WITH A CHUCKLE, CONTINUING TO P33 WITH NO SIGNS OF BEING NEAR DONE. BOTH GIRLS LOOKED DOWN AND ADMIRED HER STREAM AS IT CONTINUED TO FILL THE BUCKET THAT SHE WAS HOLDING, WHICH WAS NOW MORE THAN HALFWAY FULL WITH LOVELY GR33N LIQUID. FUR QUITE A WHILE THE ONLY SOUND WAS KANAYA'S STREAM SPLASHING INTO THE COLLECTED PISS BELOW. THEN WITH A SMILE KANAYA REACHED HER FR33 HAND TOWARDS HER MATESPRIT'S CROTCH. ROSE GASPED AND SQUIRMED A BIT UPON F33LING KANAYA'S FINGERS TRACE ALONG THE CONTOURS OF HER PUSSY, SUDDENLY AWARE OF JUST HOW TURNED ON THIS HAD ALL MADE HER.  "In Any Case Since I Am Finishing Up We Should Decide How To Best Fuck Each Other Now. And Also How To Best Pour This Bucket Of Fresh Commingled Lalonde And Maryam Pee On Ourselves",  KANAYA SAID, GENTLY TEASING AT ROSE'S LABIA. SHE WAS STILL P33ING BUT FINALLY HER STREAM WAS NOTICEABLY WEAKER, AND AFTER A FEW MORE MOMENTS IT HAD BECOME MORE OF A DRIBBLE OFF OF THE GR33N PUSSY THAT ROSE WAS STARING AT AND LUSTING AFTER.

"Oh - _**oh**_!" This time there was no plateau just short of orgasm, as Meulin's hand and fingers pulled and rubbed at him without letting up this time, speeding him uncontrollably to the climax that his body had been building towards. With a sharp gasp he felt himself go over the edge, an intense feeling of release as the first spurt of cum shot out and a ferocious wave of pleasure jolted his body. 

John groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back as his orgasm continued, with Meulin purring delightedly and continuing to tug and rub at his penis in what seemed like the perfect way as his body rocked against her with each spasm of ecstasy. It was way more intense than his usual orgasms, and seemed to last much longer too. Eventually it died down, though, and after the last few throes he gave a satisfied moan and let his body relax back into the couch cushion. So much euphoria had overtaken his body that he felt kind of like jelly. 

So John just lay there, panting and reveling in his post-orgasmic bliss for - a minute maybe? He wasn't sure how long, really, but fortunately the girl curled up next to him didn't seem to be impatient. Meulin had wrapped both arms around him and was hugging him tightly, nuzzling against his neck and had been pretty much continuously purring since he'd gotten off, sounding _very_ proud of herself. He probably would have stayed still even longer if he was alone, but since Meulin was there, and was responsible for the amazing orgasm he'd just had, John figured he should turn his attention back to her. So with a satisfied groan he lifted his head up and straightened his back, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at his enthusiastically grinning new friend with an appreciative smile. Then his eyes drifted down to the laptop across his thighs to see a streak of white fluid across the screen. "Heh... oops, I think I made a mess," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, that's no purroblem at all! It's basically the best form of kudos pawsible for a smutfic!" Meulin said with a delighted squeal, leaning her head over and seeming to admire the mess on her screen. Then she produced a soft-looking damp towel from her sylladex, and proceeded to wipe the laptop clean. She followed that up by wiping off her hands and then John's dick, purring once again as she gently moved the towel along his now-sensitive organ. With that done she set the towel aside and pulled John's boxers back over his still-somewhat-hard penis, and readjusted his pants though left the fly unzipped. She then picked up the laptop to put it on the next couch cushion over, and with a smile shifted herself onto her knees and straddled his legs, pushing herself in a little closer to him and sitting her butt down across his thighs. "So... I purrsume you want to savor this a bit more befur you get back to reading?" 

"Mmm, yeah, I mean especially with you here..." John said, blushing a bit as his eyes wandered down Meulin's body once again now that she was right in front of his eyes once again. God she was hot, and also adorable, and just... _man_ , how on earth did he end up lucky enough to end up with this happening? He put his hands on her waist with a smile, feeling gently along the fabric of her blouse. "I definitely wouldn't mind some cuddling after that." 

"Oh em gee, post-sex cuddling is so purrfect!" Meulin squealed, shifting her body forward and pushing her front against his. Her face ended up right in front of his, and the two of them looked into each other's eyes for a few moments - Meulin had lifted one of her eyepieces back up to her headband, just leaving the speech-to-text one, and peering past that John felt a surprisingly intimate connection given that her eyeballs were white. And then Meulin leaned in, bumping her nose gently to his. "And also, purrhaps... some kissing?" John nodded in agreement and she pushed her head in a bit closer, pressing her lips against his gently. 

John kissed slowly, tentatively at first, but Meulin's enthusiasm soon pushed them both faster and more passionate. She squeezed her body in more firmly against John's, holding him tightly as they settled into somewhat of a rhythm as they made out. John moaned happily into the girl's mouth as her lips pushed back and forth against his, and let his own hands wander around her back and sides, and eventually sliding one down to the rear of her skirt and onto her butt. Meulin laughed into his mouth excitedly and wiggled her behind against his touch, which John took as encouragement to continue to feel around down there. 

As they made out and eventually both of John's hands were holding Meulin's rear firmly through the fabric of her skirt, plenty more sexy thoughts and mental images ran through his mind - but now they were less focused on Rose and Kanaya, and more on the girl on his lap. God _damn_ , it was hard to believe he was kissing someone so gorgeous, who had just given him such an incredible handjob, and there was just so much amazingness that had already happened for him to think about. And as much as he wanted to savor the moment and appreciate what had already happened, he was aching to know what else Meulin had in mind to do. His own mind was racing with ideas that _he'd_ love, especially with the knowledge that she was into watersports too. Some of the things he was picturing were so hot and so lustful that he almost felt ashamed to be thinking them even as the girl who was the object of his fantasies kissed him so enthusiastically. 

"Whew..." John breathed a deep sigh when finally Meulin had decided to break the kiss, pulling her head back a few inches and looking him in the eye again. She was smiling warmly at him, and John couldn't help but smile back as he looked over her face once more. "God... Meulin, you're so incredibly hot." Well, that didn't come out quite as eloquently as what he'd imagined himself saying, but it got the point across at least.

"Eeeeee! You're so purrfectly pawdorable after getting laid, John. And you're purretty hot yourself, _mrrrrrrr_ ," Meulin said, her low groaning vocalization doing more to communicate her desire than words could have. She planted a kiss on his nose and then let go of her embrace, leaning back from John slightly and once again wiggling her butt against the hands he had firmly placed against it with a giggle. "And mew're a really good kisser! Oh em effing gee, John, we're going to have _so much_ fun fucking all night." 

"Oh, uh, well I'm down for that," John said with a nervous chuckle, finally sliding his hands back to the girl's hips. Well, he was relieved to hear that she seemed to have just as lascivious of intentions as he did, if also a bit intimidated by just how forward she was about it. "So, um, what did you want to do next? And also... uh, you said you were into watersports too and that's why you were writing this? So, would you be down to do... pee stuff?" It still felt pretty awkward to ask that out loud, even though he couldn't plausibly expect Meulin to react badly under the circumstances.

"Oh em gee oh em gee em oh gee em oh gee! Of course I'm down to do all sorts of waterspurrts! I am absolutely pawsitively marking you as my furritory so much tonight, John. So much!" Meulin clasped her hands together and laughed delightedly, looking up towards the ceiling. Then she brought her gaze back down to look John in the eyes again. "But furst! I'd really appurrciate it if you could finish betaing this chapter of my fic, befur we get too deep into all of the kinky sex we'll be having. It's not all that much more to read. So would you be okay with doing that, and then we could pee fur each other afterwards?" 

"Uh, sure, I can do that," John said, finding it hard not to smile at how excited the girl on his lap was. Since this all came out of him offering to edit her writing in the first place, he could hardly object to her asking him to finish up the chapter. And really, though he was eager to do some kinky things with Meulin, he didn't mind the idea of staying snuggled up with her a little longer and reading the tantalizing things she wrote. "I bet it'll get me worked up again pretty well, too. Though, man, I'll kind of miss the intensity of reading it while I was so turned on and you were... you know. It was like, a nice way to channel my enjoyment into something amazing?" 

"Heeeeee!" Meulin gave a part-laugh part-squeal. "Well, I have a purroposition fur you! How about you channel your enjoyment of the fic into fingering my pussy? I can purrvide all of the horniness and the humping against hands and efurrything needed for another intense fic-editing session!" She grinned eagerly, and gyrated her hips on John's lap, pushing up against his crotch with a laugh. 

"Heheh, well, everything sounds perfect then," John replied, grinning. "Efurrything sounds purrfect, I guess?" He'd found that Meulin's catpuns were really starting to grow on him. 

"Eeeeeee! Yes, purrcisely!" Meulin squeaked in excitement, leaning in to give John a big hug and plant another quick kiss on his lips. Then she pulled back and lifted herself up on her knees, still straddling John's thighs. She gave a mischievous glance downwards and tugged the sides of her black skirt upwards a little. "By the way I've been a furry naughty kitty today! I furgot to wear any underpants!" With a delighted laugh she flipped her skirt all of the way up, showing that indeed her crotch was naked underneath.

"Whoa..." John said, gazing at the bare gray skin that had just been exposed, his eyes quickly drawn to the contours of the part of Meulin's vulva that was just a bit visible. The skin there was tinted a vibrant olive green, and looked like it was absolutely _coated_ in glistening wetness. He reached his hand over and towards it, a little tentatively, until he touched it with two fingers, gliding them over the slick layer of fluid clinging to the contours of her labia. She purred appreciatively, a bit needily, as he explored around curiously. "Oh my god, that's like, so incredibly hot." 

"Oh em gee, John, girl's pussies usually are!" Meulin said with a laugh. She rocked her hips against his hand gently with a happy sigh, and then after planting a quick kiss on the top of his head, she lifted herself up and turned around. A moment later she plopped her rear back down on John's lap, this time facing forward, and positioning herself so she was leaning back a little against John's front and her legs were spread and draped off of the side of John's thighs. She proceeded to bunch up her skirt and expose her vulva again with a purr. "Okay, John. I want to come all ofur your furreaking fingers now." 

"Mmm, I'll do my best," John said, nuzzling against the side of Meulin's head as she leaned it back next to his. His hand slid back between her legs, starting to rub up and down her labia slowly and deliberately, exploring her folds and seeing which places got the best reactions from touching. Meulin returned to purring happily, providing plenty of feedback as to what felt good with her vocalizations and how she was rocking her hips. She grabbed her laptop again and set it down on John's knees a bit beyond her spread legs, and then flipped back down her second eyepiece and put back on her compu-glove, apparently wanting to be ready to deal with any edits even as John fingered her. John chuckled at that as he pushed down a bit harder against her vulva and planted a kiss on her cheek, his eyes peering back at the laptop screen past where his hand was pushed against her crotch. "Heheh, I think all of your writing about Rose and Kanaya's pussies might have gotten me really in the mood to play with yours." 

Meulin laughed happily. "Furry good! And I think the part that's left to read will help us both get even more into the mood," she said, before nestling back against John a bit more comfortably and returning to purring contentedly at what his fingers were doing. After a few more moments of focusing fully on rubbing at the girl's vulva, John turned his attention to the laptop on his legs. He reached his free hand over to scroll the story just a bit, skimming over what he'd just read before settling his eyes on where he'd left off. He made sure to have the next few paragraphs on the screen, at least, then he moved his hand back from the keyboard and placed it on Meulin's chest. The girl murmured approvingly and pushed a hand over his as he gently massaged around, continuing to finger her with his other hand all the while, and he settled in to read.

ROSE MOANED N33DILY, ROCKING HER HIPS AGAINST HER MATESPRIT'S HAND. HER GAZE STAYED FOCUSED BETW33N KANAYA'S LEGS, WATCHING HER REMAINING FEW SPURRTS OF P33, BUT ALREADY REACHING OUT FUR THE TANTALIZING GR33N NOOK IN FRONT OF HER. ROSE TRACED HER FINGERS ALONG THE SIDES OF KANAYA'S VULVA EVEN AS THE GIRL FINISHED HER PISS, SQUIRMING A BIT AND ONLY JUST MANAGING TO K33P HER LAST SQUIRTS AND TRICKLES IN THE BUCKET.  "Well dear, no sense in waiting, so I propose that we fingerfuck each other here and now and see who can get the other off first. And then, whoever wins at that gets the privilege of pouring the entire bucket over their tits. And I suppose the loser can eat out the winner while this is happening, to make sure both of us get plenty wet,"  ROSE SAID, WAGGLING HER EYEBROWS ENTHUSIASTICALLY. WITH A GRIN SHE LEANED IN, PUSHING HER BOOBS AGAINST KANAYA'S AND PLACING A QUICK KISS ON the GIRL'S LIPS AS SHE FINALLY S33MED TO HAVE FINISHED TAKING A LEAK.

John moaned a bit as he read - damn, Meulin had really ramped up the kinkiness again, and his thoughts were back to being full of lewd fantasies about Rose and Kanaya, picturing them in both permutations of the arrangement the dialogue described and not sure which one he was more hoping to get to read. With a chuckle, he realized that after the chapter got passed along to Rose and Kanaya, there was a decent chance Rose would ask him who he had been rooting for to win. And he could almost imagine both her and Kanaya making their cases why they were obviously the hotter choice. Well, that would be a question he'd have to plead the fifth on.

And while he had come up with a bunch of sexy mental images of Rose and Kanaya, John was still having plenty of similarly hot thoughts about the fic's author, given that his hand was between her legs. John had picked up the speed of his rubbing at her vulva as he'd gotten back into the story, and Meulin had been squealing absolutely _delightedly_ at how her story was evidently making him feel - well, that and the stimulation his fingers were giving her. He took a moment to plant a kiss on her cheek and tease at her clit with his thumb, earning a gasp and a whimper. With a giggle, John turned his attention back to the story.

KANAYA GROANED D33PLY, KISSING ROSE BACK AND CAREFULLY SLIDING THE NOW-MOSTLY-FULL BUCKET OUT FROM BETW33N THEIR LEGS AND SETTING IT ON THE SMALL TABLE IN THE CORNER. WITH THAT DONE SHE REACHED HER FR33 HAND TO ROSE'S BUTT AND GAVE A SHARP TUG TO PULL THE GIRL CLOSER.  "That Sounds Fun So I Accept Your Purrposal",  SHE SAID SOFTLY INTO ROSE'S EAR, GRINDING HER FINGERS ALONG THE GIRL'S VULVA. ROSE SQUIRMED FROM THE STIMULATION, MOANING HERSELF BUT DOING HER BEST TO IMPART THE SAME DELIGHTFUL SENSATIONS TO HER PARTNER'S NOOK. IT S33MED TO BE WORKING, SINCE KANAYA WAS ALREADY ROCKING HER HIPS AGAINST ROSE'S HAND AND PANTING SLIGHTLY, OFFERING A SMALL MOAN BEFUR SHE CONTINUED.  "I Am Very Much Looking Forward To Making Your Human Nook Gush Down Your Thighs. And Also I Think It Would Be Quite Nice To Have Your Tongue On My Nook While I Pour Our Combined Piss Over My Chest Since Our Session Of Naughtily Producing It Has Certainly Gotten Me Up For Two Orgasms",  SHE WHISPERED TEASINGLY. AND BEFUR ROSE COULD EVEN THINK OF HOW TO OFFER A SNARKY REPLY TO KANAYA'S CLAIMS THAT SHE WAS GOING TO WIN, HER WIFE PULLED HER IN TIGHT FOR A KISS.

"Hmm.. Meulin? I get you're using catpuns and all but shouldn't there not be one in Kanaya's dialogue? You have 'purrposal' there," John said, turning back to the troll on his lap. She had been moaning loudly and grinding her hips against his hand now, and he could tell that she was plenty worked up, but nonetheless had at least _looked_ to still be reading along.

Meulin squirmed a bit and sat up a little straighter, taking a deep breath and moving the hand with her glove on it in front of her. "Yes, you're purrfectly - mmmph - correct about that, let me - _oh!_ \- fix it," she said, moaning and gasping as she talked. But nonetheless she moved her fingers around a little, and the word in question was soon deleted and replaced with a version without a catpun in it. Damn, watching her edit while he was fingering her was a lot hotter than John had expected.

ROSE MURMURED INTO KANAYA'S MOUTH, STEPPING IN CLOSER AS THEY BEGAN TO MAKE OUT WITH A PASSION THAT MATCHED THE ENTHUSIASM WITH WHICH THEY WERE FINGERING EACH OTHER. KANAYA WAS GRINDING HER FINGERS INTO ROSE'S PUSSY, ALONG ALL OF THE FOLDS AND AGAINST THE SENSITIVE BITS, BRUSHING AGAINST HER CLIT AND SLIPPING TWO FINGERS IN AND OUT OF HER. IT FELT SO PURRFECTLY WONDERFUL, SENDING F33LINGS OF BLISS RADIATING THROUGH ROSE'S BODY, AND SHE COULDN'T HELP BUT MOAN INTO HER MATESPRIT'S MOUTH. AND SHE DID HER BEST TO RETURN THE FAVOR WITH HER OWN FINGERS, DELIGHTING IN THE WETNESS OF THE GIRL'S NOOK AND GRINDING HER FINGERS AGAINST IT TO MAKE IT EVEN WETTER. AS THEY FINGERED EACH OTHER SHE AND KANAYA PUSHED EFUR CLOSER AGAINST EACH OTHER, WRAPPING THEIR FR33 ARMS AROUND EACH OTHER'S BACKS TO BRACE THEMSELVES AS THEY WORKED FURRYOUSLY AT BRINGING EACH OTHER TO ORGASM AND HUMPED THEIR HIPS AGAINST EACH OTHER'S HANDS. SINCE OF COURSE, NOT ONLY WAS THERE THE DESIRE TO BRING THEMSELVES AND EACH OTHER TO AN INCREDIBLE CLIMAX, BUT THERE WAS ALSO THE CONTEST THAT ROSE HAD SET TO FURTHER ENCOURAGE THEM TO VIGOROUSLY FUCK EACH OTHER.

Well, Meulin had chosen an appropriate part of her fic for John to finger her while reading. It certainly encouraged him to follow along what it was describing, both consciously and subconsciously. After reading the first few sentences, John was well aware he was increasing the speed at which he was rubbing his partner's vulva, and had even decided to start pushing two fingers in and out of her and making a point to gently brush his palm on her clit just like she'd described. But as he continued to read he realized he was also holding Meulin in closer to him than before, which he guessed could have been a coincidence or a natural evolution of what they were doing, but seemed suspiciously like him following along the theme she'd been writing about without even noticing. 

In any case, Meulin seemed to be enjoying herself. She was certainly humping her hips against John's hand by the time he'd gotten to reading the description of Rose and Kanaya doing so, and he couldn't help but feel proud of that. As he pulled her closer, she braced her back tight against his chest to help out with her hip motions, and John had to say he found it pretty hot being able to feel her heavy breathing so well. And of course, all the while she was moaning and whining and squeaking loudly, her voice echoing across the dream-room - while it wasn't the _nicest_ noise on his ears sometimes, given the circumstances it was quickly growing on him, as well as offering plenty of encouragement to keep going. Plus, the gasps she made when he'd started to squeeze at the outline of her nipple through her blouse were just _adorable_.

SOON ENOUGH, BOTH GIRLS WERE PURRING AND MOANING INTO EACH OTHER'S MOUTHS, EACH OF THEM GRINDING THEIR PUSSY EAGERLY AGAINST THE HAND THAT THEIR PARTNER WAS FINGERING THEM WITH SO VIGOROUSLY. ROSE COULD F33L HER OWN AROUSAL STARTING TO LEAK ALL OVER KANAYA'S HAND AND ONTO HER THIGHS, BUT SHE COULD ALSO F33L EVEN MORE WETNESS COMING OUT OF HER WIFE'S NOOK. IT WAS HARD TO TELL WHO WAS AHEAD BECAUSE TROLLS NATURALLY PURRDUCED MORE FLUID THAN HUMANS, BUT IT WAS CERTAINLY CLOSE, ESPECIALLY AS F33LING HER PARTNER'S HORNINESS ONLY CATALYZED MORE OF HER OWN IN ROSE'S PUSSY, AND SHE WAS SURE KANAYA FELT THE SAME. BUT THEN, JUST AS IT FELT LIKE THEY WERE BOTH MAKING THEIR FINAL PUSH TO GET EACH OTHER OFF, KANAYA PULLED BACK FROM THEIR KISS AND MOVED HER LIPS CLOSE TO ROSE'S EAR.  "By The Way I Thought You Would Like To Know That On My Way Home I Strongly Considered Relieving Myself Off Of The Small Bridge Over The Creek In The Woods. In Fact Since The Surface Of The Bridge Is Metal Grating Perhaps I Should Have Simply Squatted Down And Urinated Through It",  SHE WHISPERED, A SMUG SOUND ON HER VOICE. THAT MENTAL IMAGE WAS TOO MUCH FOR ROSE, WITH PANGS OF PLEASURE ALREADY JOLTING HER BODY AS KANAYA'S THUMB GROUND AGAINST HER CLIT, AND WITH A LOUD MOAN SHE FELT HERSELF START TO COME.

"Uhh... does 'catalyzed' make sense there?" John said, having gotten a his attention bit hung up on that one part of the paragraph. He was supposed to be editing, after all. "It sounds like, weirdly sciency I guess. Would something like 'inspired' be better maybe?" He started to feel a bit sheepish as he continued to talk - did Meulin really want to hear about quibbles over word choices at this point? She was still moaning up a storm, and rocking her now-drenched vulva against his hand with quite some zeal.

"Oh em gee, John, those two words are purractically synonyms! Sheesh," Meulin replied, sounding surprisingly coherent even through her heavy breathing. She continued to hump away, putting quite a bit of energy into fucking John's hand even as he continued rubbing it vigorously. "It's - mmph! - actually a purrfect science analogy, it causes a reaction without being used up. And both of them are furry much getting wetter," she said. God, they weren't the only ones - John's hand was absolutely drenched in Meulin's arousal by now, and he could feel a surprising amount of liquid dripping off and onto the back of her skirt that she was sitting on. Her writing was certainly right when it mentioned that trolls got a lot wetter than humans. "And anyway, it has 'cat' at the start! I'm making the executive decision to keep that as is," Meulin said, playfully defiant. Then she shuddered and John felt another gush of fluid against his hand. " _Ohhhh_..." For a moment he was wondering if she was starting to come, but quickly determined that she wasn't, but perhaps getting close. In any case, John turned his attention back to the story - it was a convenient source of inspiration for fingering its author faster and harder, to be sure.

"Oh, god, Kanaya..."  ROSE WHIMPERED AS SHE CLIMAXED, HER BODY ROCKING AGAINST HER MATESPRIT'S AS HER MUSCLES CLENCHED AND UNCLENCHED WITH EACH SPASM OF BLISS. BEFUR SHE COULD SAY ANYTHING ELSE, KANAYA URGENTLY PUSHED HER OWN MOUTH BACK AGAINST ROSE'S, AND KISSED HER PASSIONATELY AS SHE LET OUT A SHARP GASP OF HER OWN, FOLLOWED BY A GUSH OF SLICK GR33N FLUIDS ONTO ROSE'S HAND. BOTH GIRLS GASPED AND GROANED IN ECSTASY AS THEY ORGASMED FURROM THE TOUCH OF THEIR FAFURITE PERSON IN PARADOX SPACE, AND CONTINUED TO ENTHUSIASTICALLY FINGER EACH OTHER TO GIVE AS MUCH PLEASURE AS PAWSIBLE. THEY CONTINUED TO HOLD EACH OTHER TIGHT, SMOOCHING EACH OTHER WITH A FURVOR AS THEIR THROES OF PLEASURE CONTINUED TO ECHO THROUGHOUT THEIR BODIES. ROSE MURMURED AND WHIMPURRED HAPPILY INTO KANAYA'S MOUTH AS SHE SAVORED HER OWN BLISS WHEN HER SPASMS FINALLY STARTED TO DIE DOWN, FOCUSING ON THE F33LING OF HER PARTNER'S NOOK STILL CONTRACTING AGAINST HER FINGERS AND GUSHING GR33N FLUID ONTO THEM TO EXTEND HER OWN AROUSAL AND LENGTH OF THE TAIL END OF HER OWN ORGASM.

"Eeee _eeeeee **eeeeEEEEEEE**_!" It turned out that there was no mistaking when Meulin _did_ finally come, since that squeal had to be audible about two dreambubbles over. John grimaced a bit at the noise, but nonetheless continued to grind his fingers against the girl's vulva, feeling as her vagina contracted around the fingers he was pushing inside of her and as more slick fluid gushed out of her with each spasm. Man, and he'd thought she'd been wet _before_ she came. The back of her skirt had a big damp spot now, and John could feel some of it on the fabric of his pants too. But he was hardly going to complain, since damn, feeling her come that much was _hot_. And after all, he was still looking forward to another sort of green fluid that was going to come from between her legs and hopefully get him much wetter.

Meulin continued to gasp and moan, and squeal and whimper, as John continued to finger her, tracing his thumb in a circle around her clit as the rest of his fingers continued their work inside of her and on the folds of her labia. Since she was pressed so close to him he could feel her body tense up against his as her throes of pleasure continued, which was another delightfully intimate part of the experience. Man, John felt so lucky that he'd ended up in this particular dreambubble tonight, and he was glad that he was helping his new friend enjoy herself so much too. Or... well, 'friend' felt a bit weird given what they were in the middle of doing, but he figured they could talk about terminology later.

Finally, Meulin's orgasmic vocalizations started to quiet down, and her muscle contractions weakened. John continued his rubbing a bit more slowly and deliberately to help her climax wind down, reflecting happily on how long her orgasm had seemed to last and how intense it apparently was - and enjoying very much how well it had lined up with what he was reading in her fic. He chuckled, thinking he'd have to ask her if, as a prolific fic author, she considered that symbolic of anything. But for now John was sure that she just wanted to bask in the afterglow. She had already let her body relax fully, slumping back against him a little, and her breathing had started to quiet from the heavy panting she'd been doing earlier. And then she nestled her head back against his shoulder, a blissful smile across her face, and started to let out the most contented-sounding purrs he could imagine. John murmured at how cute that seemed, and removed the hand that had been on her breast to wrap gently but firmly around her waist as he held her close. Then he turned his attention back to the fic, seeing that there appeared to be just one paragraph left in the chapter.

FINALLY ROSE'S CLIMAX FULLY CAME TO AN END, AND SHE STOPPED ROCKING HER HIPS, INSTEAD STAYING STILL AND LETTING KANAYA'S HAND REST AGAINST HER WET HUMAN NOOK THAT NOW FELT VAGUELY SORE BUT FURRY, FURRY SATISFIED. HER WHOLE BODY WAS RADIATING WITH PLEASURE, AND KANAYA ONLY SQU33ZED ROSE IN CLOSER AS HER OWN ORGASM DIED DOWN, STOPPING HER OWN MOTIONS AND LETTING ROSE'S FINGERS GENTLY RUB ALONG HER GR33N VULVA AS HER BODY FINISHED COMING AS WELL. BOTH GIRLS HELD EACH OTHER CLOSE, ALMOST AS IF TO SHARE THE POST-ORGASMIC EUPHORIA TINGLING ACROSS THEIR BODIES WITH EACH OTHER, AND MAKING OUT PASSIONATELY TO EXPRESS THEIR D33P AFFECTION AND LUST. FINALLY ROSE WITHDREW HER HAND FROM BETW33N KANAYA'S LEGS, AND KANAYA RECIPURRCATED, AND THEY SHIFTED THEIR CROTCHES CLOSER TOGETHER TO CONTRIBUTE TO THEIR EMBRACE. AFTER A FEW MORE PURRPOSEFUL KISSES, THEY PULLED BACK FROM EACH OTHER'S FACES WITH WIDE SMILES. ROSE REACHED HER HAND UP TO HER FACE AND TEASINGLY SUCKED AT THE GR33N FLUIDS COATING HER FINGERS, AND KANAYA GIGGLED AND LEANED IN TO LICK SOME OF IT HERSELF. THE TROLL WIPED HER OWN WET HAND ON THE REAR OF ROSE'S SKIRT, EARNING AN INDIGNANT GASP BUT ALSO A GIGGLE FROM HER MATESPRIT, AND ROSE RESPAWNDED BY RUBBING HER OWN WET FINGERS ON THE SHIRT COVERING KANAYA'S BOOBS. KANAYA LOOKED DOWN AT THAT WITH A SMILE, BEFORE BREAKING THE SILENCE.  "Ah Yes On That Note I Believe I Won Our Competition And Thus Have The Privilege Of Getting My Rumblespheres Much Wetter Than You Are Currently Doing. So Please Get On Your Knees Dear I Am Looking Forward To Another Orgasm And Watching A Bucketful Of Urine Pour Off Of My Body And Over Your Cute Blond Hair".

When John finished reading, he looked back over at the girl nestled against him, and saw that Meulin's eyes were open and gazing towards him. She grinned upon seeing him notice her. "Em oh gee, John. Em oh fucking gee." That was followed by a contented sigh. 

"Heheh, I guess that means it was pretty good?" John said, chuckling. When Meulin nodded yes, he nuzzled against her face, earning a giggle from her. Meanwhile, he finally took his hand out from between her legs. It wasn't quite as drenched as it felt like, but a lot of his skin was still coated with the girl's green fluids. He lifted it up to his face, sniffing curiously and then licking at a finger - it didn't have much of a smell or taste, certainly nothing he could taste, but at the same time his senses seemed to decide it was _wonderful_. Meulin squeaked excitedly, and when John tilted his head over to her he found that she'd stuck her tongue out and licked at one of his fingers too. Damn, that was pretty hot - and also pretty familiar. "Heh, I guess we're just kinda following what was in the fic here? So does that mean I should wipe this off on the back of your skirt?" 

"Pfft! You're furry much welcome to. Or on my blouse, that was in the story too. We can cross ofur between the characters," Meulin said with a laugh, shifting on his lap to turn more towards him and pushing her chest out. John snickered, hardly going to pass up an invitation like that, and grabbed his hand at her breasts once again, feeling around happily and making sure to slide all sides of his fingers against the fabric, leaving behind a damp spot that had a hint of a deeper green than the blouse itself was. Meulin looked down at herself with a pleased smile, reaching up to grab at her chest herself for a moment. "Oh my god, John. I just can't." 

"Huh?" John looked at her quizzically, not sure what that was supposed to mean.

Meulin looked up at him again, smiling warmly, but only responded, "I can't even. Oh em gee." 

"You... can't what?" John was quite confused by now. At least her expression made it clear that whatever it was, it wasn't anything that seemed bad. 

"John! I'm absolutely pawsitively completely unable to can!" Meulin grinned back excitedly, but was once again just met by a befuddled glance. She rolled her eyes. "Oh em eff gee, just kiss me." 

Well, John could certainly do _that_ , and he leaned in towards her face. Meulin shifted herself on his lap a bit more so she was sitting facing the side and her torso turned towards him, and she wrapped her arms around his back as their lips met. John reciprocated the embrace, and soon they were hugging tightly as they made out. Meulin dove right back in to kissing with the passion she left off with the previous time, and after a few moments poked her tongue against John's lips. He kind of liked that idea, and slipped his own tongue curiously towards her mouth. 

John and Meulin both let out various moans of approval and enjoyment as they snogged enthusiastically, and their hands started to drift around each other's bodies. Meulin's hand slid down the back of John's boxers, grabbing at his rear, and he returned the favor by sliding his own fingers along the girl's thigh and under her skirt and around to her bare butt. Meulin squeaked excitedly into their kiss as they continued to grope at each other, and John responded with vocalizations of his own. He knew she couldn't hear them, but it seemed like she could feel the vibrations, since every time he did one she followed it up with a reaction of her own. 

Finally their lips drifted apart again, and John opened his eyes, looking into Meulin's gaze, which seemed affectionate and communicative despite her eyeballs being ghostly white. They just stared at each other for several moments longer, until Meulin shifted again on his lap, then looked down with an amused laugh. "Oh em gee I really did make a mess of myself, didn't I?" With a grin she grabbed the towel she'd set aside earlier, and shifted her hips forward and her legs apart. John peered down to see her thighs streaked and spattered with her green fluids, which Meulin quickly wiped off with the towel. When she was done with herself, she offered it to John, and he used it on his still-somewhat-sticky hand. Meanwhile, Meulin had shifted a bit further, examining the wet spot on her skirt. "Oops, I guess I _really_ made a mess of myself, huh? Well, I guess I can always strip that off for mew," she said, sounding more amused than anything else, and raising her head to offer John a wink. 

"Heheh, well, maybe first you could make even more of a mess of yourself, if you know what I mean?" John said, doing his best to wiggle his eyebrows seductively. Meulin gave him a small smile and a stare, and before he could even interpret what that meant or see any further reaction he found himself blurting out further, "Uh, by which I mean it would be kind of hot if you... y'know, peed sitting on it. Especially if you did it on my lap, uh, I mean, if you'd be okay with that." God, John could feel his cheeks burning even saying that.

"Eeeeee! Oh em gee John that would be really fun!" Meulin squealed in excitement, rocking her thighs back and forth enthusiastically. For a moment John wondered if she was going to go ahead with his idea right then and there. But then she continued, "Purr, I think I could do that for mew pretty soon! Purrhaps in a few minutes. I want to cuddle furst and get really into the mood, since our furst time doing pee stuff should pawsitively be something special." She gave a naughty grin and an eyebrow waggle of her own. 

"Heh, alright," John said, his immediate hope of having a wet lap quashed but finding it hard to be disappointed at her enthusiasm for the idea. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her in for another hug, which Meulin gave a delighted squeak at. She proceeded to squeeze him tightly enough to elicit a gasp, and nuzzle her head against his shoulder with a purr again. John murmured happily and giggled, very much appreciating how affectionate she was. "Well, if you have any ideas for anything, ahem, purrticularly hot we could do for our first time I'd be down. I guess I do kinda have to pee, myself..." 

"Yessss! John I am so furreaking excited to pee on each other. Or fur each other, or whatefur else we decide. Let's think about it a moment," Meulin replied, continuing to nuzzle against him. "And I definitely have some pee ready fur you when we're ready."

"Awesome," John said, reaching his hand up and gently running his fingers through her hair. This was all sounding so amazing, and he murmured happily as he reflected on everything they'd just done - and everything he'd just read in Meulin's fic. "God, this has all been so incredibly hot, you're a really amazing kittytroll, Meulin. Geez, I know you were looking for me to read your fic, but did you have any idea that _this_ would happen?" John paused a moment, a smile creeping across his face as he realized something. "Well... I guess your underwear situation might say something about that." 

"Pfft! John, sometimes I go without panties just to feel naughty!" Meulin replied with a laugh, lifting her head up and leaning in to kiss his cheek. Then she moved her head to face him again, a mischievous grin across her face. "But... mew're right that I did purrhaps have an idea our encounter would go in this direction. Actually, when I was talking with Rose about having you be my beta reader, she may have pawsibly said this was the likely outcome..." 

"Heh, I see. Geez, I guess this is the problem with being friends with a seer of light, they're always gonna magically know your entire sex life even before you do," John said with a small chuckle. Of course, the benefit of being friends with a seer of light was that the foreknowledge made them an amazing wingman. 

"Oh man, being a seer would be so furreaking cool, I could know exactly which ships stood a chance of becoming canon!" Meulin said with a laugh. Then she paused for a moment, seeming to remember something, and an excited grin spread across her face. "Eeeeeeeee John! Oh em gee! With how amazing your fingerbanging was I pawlmost furgot something else that Rose had told me about our mewtual kinks!"

"Oh? What's what?" John said, tilting his head to the side curiously, especially when Meulin withdrew her hands from around his back and went to do something with her sylladex.

"That we both really like a purrticular facet of waterspurrts, and that she thought we could furry much enjoy it with each other!" Meulin said with a delighted squeal. Right about then she uncaptchalogued two empty bottles from her sylladex, one into each hand. She looked up at John with a grin. "Em oh gee, John, this will be a purrfect way to start out all of the pee sex we're going to have! I hope you're thirsty."


End file.
